L'été chez les Konohiens
by Ukki
Summary: ...il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ! C'est pourquoi Tsunade-sama a donnée comme mission à Kurenaï d'organiser une émission de téléréalité...est-ce que les participants aprécieront ?
1. Jour 1 : Une émission TV ?

19h43

Kakashi : Ah ! Maintenant que vous êtes tous là je vais pouvoir vous expliquer…

Sakura : De quoi vous parlez Kakashi-senseï ?

Kakashi : C'est l'été ^^

Shikamaru : Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ou quelqu'un vous a aidé ?

*PAF*

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

Sakura : T'as pas intérêt à insulter Kakashi-senseï !

Ino : Est-ce que toi, grand front, tu aimerais ton senseï ? C'est pour ça que tu as dit que tu n'aimais plus Sasuke ?

Sakura : ///// C'EST PAS ÇA !!!!

Ino : Mais oui on te croit ^.^

Kakashi : -/////- Bon. Maintenant, écoutez-moi. Vous tous et nous, vos senseïs, on va en vacance au bord de la mer. Un immense chalet sera mis à notre entière disposition avec plusieurs chambres.

Naruto : Youpi !!!!

Kakashi : Naruto, laisse-moi finir. Il y a un nombre limité de chambre alors on a fait la sélection ^^

Temari : Je le sens mal…

Kakashi : On vous donnera les détails rendus là-bas. On part demain à 5h30 tapant.

Shika/Naru : QUOI ?!?!

Sasuke : Et j'imagine que vous, Kakashi-senseï, vous allez arriver plusieurs heures en retard ?

Kakashi : Non. J'ai lu tous mes li…oups. Allez vous préparer ^^' *Pouf*

Saku/Naru : KAKASHI-SENSEÏ !!!!

JOUR 1

5h17

Kiba : Sasuke ? Shino ? Z'êtes pas un peu *bâille* en avance ?

Sasuke : Et toi ?

Shino : …

Kiba : Dis donc Sasuke, t'as pas mal changé depuis un bout de temps…Serais pas en amour ;) ?

Sasuke : Qu… ///

Shino : Alors ? C'est qui ???

Sasuke : Jurez de pas le dire a personne…

Shika/Chô : De quoi vous parlez ?

Kiba : Sasu est en amour T.T Il a tellement changé ! Je suis fier de lui ^^

Sasuke : Alors tu va me laisser le dire ? Jurez !

Shino/Kiba/Shika/Chô : PROMIS !!! ^^

Sasuke : vous allez… rire de moi…

Kiba : C'est quand même pas Naruto ! Franchement… ya aucune fille de qui on peut rire…

Sasuke : Justement…///

Shino/Kiba/Shika/Chô : C'est NARUTO ?!?!

Kiba : X_x

Sasuke : Vos gueules !!! J'viens de vous dire de pas… *se tait en voyant Naruto et quelques autres arriver…*

5h45

Kakashi : Et voilà tout le monde est là ! On peut y aller ^^

Gaï : Tu oublies quelque chose…

Kurenaï sort un sac rempli de… MENOTTES ?!?!?

Kakashi : Ah c'est vrai ^^ la partie la plus amusante de la journée ^^

Temari : J'le sens mal j'le sens mal….

Kakashi : On a pigé des noms hier… Chaque fille va être menottée avec un garçon ^^ et un couple de garçons en bonus… ah je précise que les senseïs font partie des piges.

Les filles : QUOI ?!?!?!

Les gars : NOOOOON !!!

Ino : Je vais être avec Sasuke-kun je le sens *YES !*

Sasu : *Je dois être avec lui…je dois être avec lui…*

Kakashi : Alors…voici les couples ^^ Kurenaï a toi l'honneur…

Kurenaï : Le premier couple est… Lee et Tenten…

Tenten : Okay ^^ *YATTAAAA !!!!AVEC LEE-KUN !!!*

Lee : YOSH !

Kurenaï les menottes.

Kurenaï : Le deuxième couple… Kiba et Ino.

Kiba : ^.^ D'ac.

Ino : QUOI !?

Kurenaï les menottes.

Kurenaï : Ensuite… Neji et Temari !

Temari : heu… *Tant mieux…l'est mignon Neji ^^*

Neji : … ^///^

Kurenaï : et enfin Shikamaru et Hinata.

Hinata : Heu… d'accord… *Shika-kun ??? KYAAA!!! Exactement avec qui je voulais être :3*

Shikamaru: Haï… *Je suis avec…Hinata! ^^ YOUPI !!!*

Kurenaï : Pour ce qui en est du couple ''gay''…

Elle menotte Sasuke et Naruto.

Sasuke : Heu…

Naruto : QUOI ?!

Kakashi : Vous allez passer la journée ensemble ^^ C'est grâce aux piges qu'on a fait les pairings pour les chambres alors les autres vous choisirez… 3 maximum par chambre mais les pairings restent ensemble. Voici les cartes et l'adresse du chalet. Marchez à votre rythme.

Une partie de ceux en couple : KYAAA !!!

L'autre : QUOOOOOI ?!?!

12h00

Naruto et Sasuke – en retrait des autres.

Naruto : J'ai faaaaim….

Sasuke : Alors mange baka.

Naruto : Essaie de manger, menotté toi.

Sasuke : Ouain t'as raison…

Naruto se lève et marche vers Kurenaï. Sasuke tombe.

Naruto : Ah désolé Sasu //// Ça va ??? Je t'ai fais mal ?

Sasuke : Nan ça va mais avertis la prochaine fois…

Kakashi et Sakura – dans leur coin.

Sakura : …

Kakashi : C'est pas que c'est plate mais…c'est mort.

Sakura : Que voulez vous que je dise ? Je suis menottée avec mon senseï, je dois dormir avec lui pendant une durée indéterminée, je devrai sûrement me changer en sa compagnie…

Kakashi : Ah j'avais oublié ce que ça impliquait…

Sakura : Et je ne peux pas atteindre mes sushis T.T

Kakashi : Attends je vais t'aider !

Il se penche vers son élève et tend les bras pour attraper le plat de sushis derrière elle.

Sakura : Senseï /////

Kakashi : Tiens les voi… Hé ? Ça va ? Bah pourquoi tu t'évanou… aaah !

Kakashi tombe sur Sakura (Bin oui les menottes) et se retient du mieux qu'il peut avec ses bras.

Sakura : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ OBSÉDÉ ???

Kakashi : On est MENOTTÉ miss Haruno. Et c'est de TA faute si je suis tombé sur toi!

Sakura : Ah ouais ?

Kakashi : Qui est-ce qui s'est évanouie ?

Sakura : Maieuh….

*SMACK*

Les bras de Kakashi ont cédés et il s'est retrouvé presque étendu *ses bras gardent une mince force* sur son élève, les lèvres collées au siennes. Heureusement, il porte son masque.

Sakura : *Pourquoi il ne s'enlève pas…ou plutôt pourquoi il n'enlève pas son masque…xD*

Kakashi : *Je ne veux pas me retirer... même si j'ai ce masque…*

Il se retire parce qu'il voit arriver Gaara, Lee et Tenten au loin.

Kakashi : Zut…en tombant j'ai échappé tes sushis…

Sakura : C'est pas grave je…

Kakashi : Sakura… *Je dois…*

Sakura : Quoi ?

Kakashi : Je…t'aime…

Sakura : Qu…quoi ?

Kakashi : j'ai dit : je t'aime !

Sakura : Vous…vous…heeeeeiiiiin ?!?!?!?!?

Kiba et Ino – Très loin en avance.

Ino : On peut s'arrêter un peu…? on a couru tout le long X_x

Ino tombe. Kiba la rattrape et l'assoit sur une roche qui passait par là.

Kiba : I-Ino! tu pouvais le dire plus tôt ! Ça va ?

Ino : Oui…merci de m'avoir rattraper Kiba.

Plus rien à dire sur eux XD

Shikamaru et Hinata – Les derniers

Shikamaru : …

Hinata : …^_^

Shikamaru : Bah pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Hinata : Je suis contente ^_^

Shikamaru : Ça oui j'avais remarquer mais la raison ?

Hinata : Je suis avec Shika-kun !!!!^_^

Shikamaru : T'es si contente que ça d'être avec…moi O///O

Hinata : AAAH !!! C'est sorti tout seul /////

Shikamaru : ^_^

Sasuke et Naruto : Heu…où ils sont déjà ?

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Et là Sakura …

Sasuke : Naruto…

Naruto : Quoi ?

Sasuke : T'es lourd ! Je m'en fiche de Sakura ! -_- *Moi c'est toi qui m'intéresse…*

Naruto : T.T c'est bon je me tais.

Sasuke : Nan c'est pas ce que je voulais dire tu vois je…eh merde ! parle si tu veux mais…s'il-te-plaît arête de parler de Sakura !!!

Naruto : T'es plus gentil que t'en as l'air tu sais :3

Sasuke : ////

Neji et Temari – Pourquoi je les ai mis ensemble ? (ou plutôt : c'est quoi ce couple ?)

Neji : Tu sais Temari…

Temari : (plein de riz autour de la bouche (qui est pleine) en train de manger son onigiri) mh ?

Neji : Je suis content d'être avec toi !

Temari : Moi aussi ^_^

Lee et Tenten – Rah la flemme d'écrire où ils sont…

Lee : On se fait un sprint ?

Tenten : Lee…ça va être la 50ème fois que tu le demandes…NON !

Lee : Maieuh pourquoi T.T

Tenten : Ah non s'il te plaît fais pas cette tête là t'es tellement Kawaï… KYAAA !!! D'accord on fait un sprint ////

15h09

Kakashi : Voilà tout le monde est arrivé ^_^ Alors… qui est avec qui pour les chambres ^_^

Gaara : Je vais me mettre avec Temari et Neji…au cas ou…

Neji : Ghhhh O.O'' !!!

Kankuro : Je suis avec Chôji et Shino…

Les senseïs : On se met ensembles !

Kurenaï : Je crois que c'est tout ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez… Demain, vous devez tous venir à la plage a 10h00 AM d'ac ? On a quelque chose à vous proposer ! Vers 20h00 on va vous détacher !

*Pouf**Kurenaï disparaît*

Naruto : SASUKE ! On va à la plage !!!!

Sasuke : Hé on est encore meno…*PAF*

FIN DU JOUR 1


	2. Jour 2 : La première épreuve ?

**Her...Helloaaae !!! Eh bien disopns que je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu de reviews mais bon je trouve ça quand même normal puisque c'est ma première fiction (Sur ce site bien entendu -.-'' )**

**Tuuka, j'aimerais bien ça avoir des reviews pour mon prochain chap'...alors...on se r'voit ;D**

* * *

13h26

Les participants : VOUS VOULEZ QU'ON FASSE QUOI ?!?!?

Kurenaï *L'animatrice* : Chers téléspectateurs, nous allons bientôt commencer la première épreuve : Chaque couple, incluant Sasuke et Naruto, seront enfermés dans un placard. Chaque couple restant plus de 2 heures et demi dans le placard auront 50 points…et pour ceux qui auront fais plus que parler dans le placard ça va monter ^_^

Participants : 0.0

Kakashi : Bande d'obsédés…

Sakura : VOUS VOUS ÊTES REGARDER ? ET MOI JE VAIS ÊTRE PRISE AVEC VOUS DANS UN PLACARD OÙ JE VAIS RISQUER MA PEAU ET…

Sasuke : Sakura !

Sakura : QUOI ?!?!?

Sasuke : T'es lourde. Ferme ta gueule un moment tu veux ?

Sakura : TOI LE…

Sasuke : *Active le sharingan…et le Chidori dans la main*

Sakura : Gloups.

Elle part en courant et Kakashi la rattrape par le col.

Kakashi : Tout doux, si tu veux gagner tu dois rester ici. Et Sasuke, arrête de lui faire peur.

Sakura : ^_^

Kakashi : …

Kurenaï : Chôji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Asuma, Gaï, amenez les dans les placards. Et surveillez-les.

Hinata : Heu… Kurenaï ?

Kurenaï : Oui, Hinata ?

Hinata : Bin heu… il va y avoir des caméras ?

Asuma : Devine ^_^

Kakashi : -_-' *Zut mes plans de séduction tombent à l'eau…T.T*

Sakura : O.O

A SUIVRE DANS LE PLACARD DE LEE ET TENTEN…

JOUR 2

9h27 AM

Chambre 1 : Lee et Tenten.

Lee : Hé Tenten là il faut que tu te lèves il reste une demi heure avant d'aller voir Kakashi…TENTEN ?!?!?!

Tenten : Non…

Elle s'accroche au chandail de Lee.

Lee : //// TENTEN !!! DEBOUT !!!!

? *de derrière la porte* : Lee qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Vous allez être en retard !

Chambre 2 : Kiba et Ino.

Ino est seule dans la chambre. En train de s'habiller et de se mettre belle.

Ino : Sasuke-kun va en avoir plein les yeux ^_^ avec mon super bikini…

Kiba – marche dans les corridors pour se rendre à la plage.

Lee : TENTEN !!! DEBOUT !!!!

Kiba : Bordel ! Pourquoi il gueule comme ça lui ?

Il s'arête devant la porte.

Kiba : Lee qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Vous allez être en retard !

Il continue sa route.

Kiba : Ah et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Chambre 3 : Neji, Temari et Gaara.

Neji – dans la douche

Neji : L'est mignonne Temari… Bien plus que les autres. :3

*PAF*

Neji : Hin ? Byakugan !

1 minute…

Neji : Surement quelque chose qui est tombé…. (Hé qu'il est naïf T.T il croit trop en son Byakugan…)

Temari – Écoute a la porte de la salle de bain. Matte aussi. (Pauv Neji…)

Temari : Rah à cause de la buée je vois juste son torse… (Ce n'est pas l'auteur mais bien TEMARI qui est perverse…x'D)

Neji : L'est mignonne Temari…Bien plus que les autres…

Temari : KYAAA !!! *Tombe par terre sous le choc, se relève et se sauve en courant.*

Gaara - Sur la plage, en train de faire un château de sable magnifique

Chambre 4 – Shikamaru et Hinata.

*Rappel : c'est toujours la même heure.*

Hinata : Shika-kun !!! On va être en retard !!!

Shikamaru : Encore 5 minutes maman…

Hinata : J'suis pas ta maman !!! //// J'suis Hinata !

Shikamaru : Non… Hina-chan c'est la plus belle…elle peut pas être dans ma chambre…

Hinata : O/////O Shikamaru !?

Shikamaru : Rffffffll….

Hinata : -/////- Il s'est rendormi…

Elle le réveille en lui criant dessus très fort.

? : HÉ OH ! ÇA VA PAS CRIER COMME ÇA ?!?!

Hinata : DÉSOLÉE !

Chambre 5 : Kakashi et Sakura.

Kakashi – Dans le corridor en train de chercher tout le monde.

Kakashi : …

? : TU VAS TE RÉVEILLER OUI ???!?!?!

Kakashi : HÉ OH ! ÇA VA PAS CRIER COMME ÇA ?!?!

Sakura - Sur la plage en train d'aider Gaara.

Chambre 6 : Sasuke et Naruto

Sasu/Naru : Pourquoi ils nous ont pas enlevés les menottes à nous ?!?! T.T

Naruto : Bon… on va à la plage voir Kurenaï-senseï et elle nous enlèvera les menottes!

Sasuke : Il a pas voulu hier…alors aujourd'hui… *soupir*

Chambre 7 : Kankuro, Chôji, Shino.

Auteure : Gaï !!!! Ferme les caméras !!! Sont tous partis a la plage _

Gaï : Maieuh…

Auteure : QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIS ?!?!

10h16 – À la plage

Shikamaru arrive tiré par une Hinata plus qu'enragée, mais contente intérieurement.

Shikamaru : C'est bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant !

Hinata : Mh…NAN !

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Hinata : Réfléchis : j'ai été obligée de te sortir du lit, de t'habiller, de te brosser les dents et tout le tralalas parce que tu dormais et je te tire depuis le chalet… non, tu n'as vraiment rien fait ^_^

Shikamaru : Rah les filles vous êtes toutes galères et chiantes…

Les filles *excepté Hinata* : Shikamaruuuuu….*aura noire s'élevant autour d'eux*

Shikamaru : Heum…oups ?

Hinata : Heu…

*Cette scène beaucoup trop violente a été coupée du montage.*

10h52

Shikamaru : Aïe… X_x

Hinata : Ça va ? Shikamaru-kun !!!!

Kakashi : Allo tout le monde -_-'

Sasuke : Kakashi-senseï…

Kakashi : ^_^ quoi ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi ya des caméras ?

Les autres : YA DES CAMÉRAS ??!?!?!?

Ino : On passe à la télé ?

Kurenaï : Oui. ^_^ ces vacances sont en fait une téléréalité… pour vous mettre en couples ^_^ il y aura des épreuves, et le couple ayant gagné le plus de points gagnera un grand prix ^_^

Sasuke : Et ceux qui ne sont pas en couples ?

Chôji : On les aide à la caméra et on participe à certaines épreuves pour rendre ça plus difficile!

Hinata : Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des caméras…partout ? Genre…

Les filles : Si il y en a dans la salle de bain…. *Visages très inquiétants…*

Kakashi : O_O' heu…bin en fait…

Sakura : KAKASHI !!!!

Kakashi : Vous savez que, puisque que je suis en ''couple'' avec Sakura… je participe aussi et que ce n'est pas ma faute… (Pointe les autres prof) c'était leur idée, et c'est eux qui ont fait les pairings…

Kiba/Hina: KURENAÏ! SHINO!

Shika/Ino: ASUMA! CHÔJI !

Neji/Tenten/Lee : GAÏ !!!!

Tous : ON VA VOUS TUER !!!

Naru/Saku/Sasu : Maieuh nous on a personne sur qui crier d'abord puisque…

Kakashi :…je dois aussi participer -_-'

* * *

**Hinata : Je suis méchante là dedans O.o**

**Shikamaru : Mais nan, j'suis habitué...**

**Ukki : Est-ce que tu ferais allusion à moi :D**

**Shikamaru : Disons que oui.**

**Ukki : Ah. *Gros câlin à son ananas namour***

**Sasuke : Her...Ukki...je crois pas que ce soit un compliment...-.-**


	3. L'épreuve des placards !

Tenten : Merci…

Lee : Pourquoi merci o_O ?!?!

Tenten : -_-' Pour avoir pèter ta coche…

Lee : ^-^ De rien !

Tenten : Aaaaah t'es trop kawaï quand tu veux toi *kiss*

RÉSULTAT LEE TENTEN : 5 HEURES 40 MINUTES 5 SECONDES

SCORE : 90 points

------------------Petits messages pour ceux qui veulent avoir des précisions----*a lire*------

1 : Vous vous souvenez qu'au début…c'est Kakashi qui avait décidé de les emmener ? Bien en fait c'était Kurenaï métamorphosée en Kakashi avec un de ses clones pour elle.

2 : Kakashi et Sakura ne sortent pas ensembles. Sakura a dit a Kakashi qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments et qu'elle allait réfléchir.

----------------------------FIN DU PETIT MESSAGE-------------------------------------------

14h00

Placard Kiba/Ino

Ino : Je t'interdis de t'approcher ! Ni même d'y penser !

Kiba : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pou…

Ino : Pour te retrouver avec moi ??

Kiba : NON pour que tu m'haïsses comme ça ?!

Ino : Tu sens le clebs, tu es arrogant, tu es le pire de tous les coureurs de jupon, tu es arrogant, tu…

Kiba sort du placard en hurlant qu'il ne veut plus être en la compagnie d'Ino.

RÉSULTAT KIBA ET INO : 2 MINUTES ET 03 SECONDES.

SCORE : 0 points.

14h00

Placard Neji/Temari

État Temari : matte le cul de Neji.

État Neji : heum…byakugan ? Version… pervers…

Temari : … *Pas mal…*

Neji : (Nez qui commence à saigner) hé merde !

Temari : hein ? Ah Neji ça va ?

Neji : Oui, oui… *Faut que j'arrête elle va se douter de quelque chose…*

Temari : Ah… (Recommence à mater)

14h05

Auteure : On va couper là…rien d'intéressant. Sortez-les.

RÉSULTAT NEJI ET TEMARI : 5 MINUTES 2 SECONDES.

SCORE : 2 points. (Baah quoi ils se sont quand même mattés naan ?)

14h00

Placard Shikamaru et Hinata

Shikamaru : ZzzzzZZZZzzzz…

Hinata : Hé merde il dort encore !

Shikamaru : N…h…Hin…

Hinata : Hin ?

Shikamaru : Hi…Hinata…

Hinata : /// il parle de moi….

16h02

Hinata : Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Zzz…zzz…

Hinata : SHIKA-KUN !!!!

Shikamaru : (Se réveil brusquement) Aaaaah qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Hinata : IMBÉCILE !

Hinata le frappe. Plusieurs fois.

Shikamaru : Hé ! (Attrape les mains d'Hinata) Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Hinata : T'arrêtes pas de t'endormir partout !!! J'en ai assez moi de rien faire !!! Si ça t'ennuie autant d'être avec moi t'as qu'à le dire au lieu de t'endormir chaque fois que je suis là !

Shikamaru : Hina-chan…

Hinata : Depuis le début tu fais rien ! On est censés être en équipe et tu ne te soucies même pas de moi ! J'ai vraiment pas…

Shikamaru : Hina-chan !

Hinata : Quoi ?! (Regard furieux)

Shikamaru : Si tu te tais pas je…Heu… (Moment de réflexion)…Je t'embrasse ?

Hinata : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! (S'évanouie) X_x

Shikamaru : (Tout rouge) Hina-chan ! A…attend je vais t'aider…

Hinata : X_x (S'imagine plein de scénarios)

Shikamaru : Pas mieux que moi hin' Allez debout :D (Vient d'avoir une bonne idée)

Shikamaru se met à chatouiller Hinata.

Hinata : Aaaaah c'est okay Hihihi je me…haha…lève.

Shika et Hinata passent encore beaucoup de temps à se coller et à se chatouiller dans le placard avant de sortir.

RÉSULTAT SHIKA ET HINATA : 4 HEURES 33 MINUTES 04 SECONDES

SCORE : 55 points

14h00

Placard Kakashi et Sakura.

Sakura : Je vais perdre mon innocence T.T

Kakashi : Hé Sakura…j'ai un défi pour toi ^_^

Sakura : Hein ?

Kakashi : Tu dois rester le plus longtemps dans le placard…

Sakura : Je savais que j'allais perdre mon innocence T.T

Kakashi : Mais deuh quoi tu parle U.U

Sakura : Espèce d'obsédé !

Kakashi : ?

Sakura : Bon d'ac'. Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir endurer debord ?

Kakashi : Héhé ^_^

C'est là que le ninja copieur commence à lui réciter les phrases perverses de ses bouquins avec beaucoup de précision… (Style : *La phrase*, ''Le paradis du batifolage'', page 68, paragraphe 2, 3eme ligne x'D)

15h00

Sakura tient toujours, mais on voit qu'elle tremble un peu.

16h00

Sakura tremble beaucoup et on voit une grosse goutte de sueur derrière sa tête.

21h46

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!! (Sors en courant du placard.)

RÉSULTAT KAKASHI ET SAKURA : 7 HEURES 46 MINUTES 03 SECONDES

SCORE : 50

14h00

Placard Sasuke et Naruto

Sasu : MERDE !

Naru : Quoua ?

Sasu : *censuré*

Naru : Mh ?

Sasu : Ils nous ont attachés au placard T.T on pourra pas sortir T.T

Petit rappel : Sasuke et Naruto portent encore les menottes x'D (L'auteure n'est pas une sadique V.v)

Kurenaï (Animatrice) : Après une dizaine d'heure on a sorti Naruto et Sasuke ! Voici leurs petits commentaires !

Petite cabane

Sasuke : C'était terrible ! J'me suis retenu de lui sauter dessus tout le long !!! ^_^ Il sent bon, il a une odeur…sucrée

Petite cabane

Naruto : J'ai faaaaaaaaim….j'ai besoin d'un bon bol de ramen . …ah et Sasuke il a une bonne odeur épicée ^///^

FIN DES COMMENTAIRES

FIN DU JOUR 2


	4. Jour 3 Partie 1 : Kiba et Ino !

**Mercii pour les reviews !!! Ça m'a redonné pas mal de courage, surtout d'entendre que ça faisait rire xD **

**Je remercie les lecteurs, mes amis et tout le monde…et la j'ai l'air de prendre la grosse tête -.0 xD**

**Maais bon…c'est juste que je suis contente (2 reviews et 2 fav's)**

**xechada**** : Oui les débuts sont bizarres mais c'est que je montre ce que toutes les équipes font au même moment. Contente de savoir que tu les trouves originaux mes couples :D (Quoique certains sont très…étranges O.o)**

**ahhotep83**** : Merci du conseil j'essaierai de faire mieux…c'est juste que je dois faire pour toutes les équipes donc je raccourcis.**

**P-S IMPORTAANT : Il manquait une partie au début du chapitre 3 -.-''...j'ai réglé ce problême alors...aller regardez (Désolé pour le début très étrange...)**

JOUR 3-Partie 1

7h53

-Tout le chalet-

Voix de Kurenaï : Helloaw tout le monde !!! Réveillez-vous, aujourd'hui on a certaines activités spéciales pour vous !!!

8h01

Chambre Lee et Tenten.

Tenten : Rah *Manifestement de mauvaise humeur* y pouvaient pas nous réveiller plus tard ?

Lee : Bah pas grave tu dormiras plus cette nuit namour ^.^

Tenten : *Bizou* Voui t'as raison.

Lee : Aloreuh viens on va se dépêcher pour arriver plus tôt que les autres ! Défi matinal *sourire colgate*

Tenten : AH NOOOON !!!!

8h01

Chambre Kiba et Ino

Renseignements :

1 : Kiba boude toujours Ino.

2 : Ino se trouve stupide d'avoir réagi comme elle l'a fait et veut se faire pardonner.

Ino : (Putain j'aurais vraiment pas du faire ça…mais pourquoi je me sens mal ? c'est Sasuke que j'aime…non ?)…

Kiba : …

Ino : Kiba il faut y all…

Kiba sort en claquant la porte…

Ino (Qui ne s'est pas maquillée ce matin, étrangement…) commence à pleurer et s'assoit sur le lit.

Zone Kiba.

8h12

Kiba : Fallait qu'elle fasse ça pis que j'me retrouve à la bouder…vraiment…pourquoi ?

Chambre Neji et Temari

8h01

Neji est déjà sorti et Temari se prépare.

Temari : Faut que j'arrête de faire comme si il m'attirait juste physiquement…parce que je sais que c'est pas vrai. Je l'aime mais je me le cache en…en passant des commentaires stupides sur son physique.

BANG !

Temari : Mh ?

Elle se tourne la tête, hausse les épaules et continue son maquillage.

Zone Neji

Neji : Putain ! J'ai oublié *L'auteur cherche une excuse bidon et vous sort :* de mettre du déo ! *XD*

8h03

Il entre dans la chambre.

Il entend quelque chose provenant de la salle de bain et écoute à la porte :

?????? : …vrai. je l'aime mais…

Neji tombe sur le cul et se sauve en courant. Fuc* off le déo *lol…excuse plus que stupide*

Chambre Shikamaru et Hinata.

Shikamaru sommeille encore et Hinata se prépare…

Zone Hinata *Bah ya rien à dire avec Shika…*

Hinata : Mh….Tenten a dit que je devrais juste mettre du crayon noir pour mettre mes yeux en valeur…ça pourrait être drôle ! (drôle ?)

8h15

Hinata sort et réveille Shikamaru, qui va automatiquement se changer sans regarder la pauv' petite. Elle soupire et s'assoit sur le lit.

8h17

Shika sort.

Shika: Okay on peut y all…er…. O///o

Hinata: ^///^

8h20

En chemin, Hinata sort son Ipod et commence à écouter ''Invisible'' de D-Side.

Shika regarde Hinata.

Shika : *Waaah ça lui va bieeen…* ^///^

Chambre Kakashi et Sakura.

8h01

Kakashi lit son livre en attendant Sakura, qui sort quelques secondes plus tard.

8h12

Croisent Kiba

Kiba : Fallait qu'elle fasse ça pis que j'me retrouve à la bouder…vraiment…pourquoi ?

Kiba s'éloigne.

Sakura : BORDEL ! Qu'est-ce qu'Ino a encore fait ???

Saku s'éloigne dans la direction de la chambre d'Ino.

Kakashi : Saku…ra ?

Retour chambre Kiba et Ino.

8h34

TOC, TOC, TOC. (Waah j'suis bonne pour les bruitages ! x'D)

?????? : INO !!! Ouvre s'teuh plaît c'est moi !

Ino ouvre la porte en essayant de se calmer, mais en voyant Sakura, elle lui tombe dans les bras en pleurant de plus belle.

Sakura : Ino…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai entendu Kiba dire quelque chose dans le couloir et je me suis inquiétée…

Ino : hier…snif…a l…L'épreuve des placards… je…je l'ai engueulé et…et il me boude et…je suis tellement STUPIDE Saku ! Je…j'm'en veux tellement…pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Sakura : Peut-être que t'étais hypnotisée par Sasuke et que tu voulais pas t'avouer que tu l'aimes ?

Ino : Ou-oui…OUIIIIIN !!!!

Sakura : O.e

Chambre Sasuke et Naruto.

MESSAGE DE L'AUTEUR : À causes des désagréments causés par celles-ci, on leur a retirés les menottes T.T On les leur remettra au cas où.

Naruto, tout content : Lalala laaaaa….

Sasuke, déçu : *Soupir*

Naruto : Sasuuu qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??? On nous a enlevé les menottes ! ^.^

Sasuke : Voui…*marmonne :* malheureusement T.T

Ils sortent et rejoignent les autres à la plage.

La plage

8h50

Sasuke : Tiens il manque Sakura et Ino.

Naruto : Tu t'intéresses à elles maintenant ? *T.T*

Sasuke : Nan… c'est juste…bizarre.

Kiba : *Baisse la tête* heum…

Kakashi : Quand je marchais avec Sakura on a entendu Kiba dire quelque chose et elle s'est inquiétée pour Ino. Elle a du aller la voir *hausse les épaules*

Hinata : Kiba ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Kiba : J'te dirai plus tard.

Hinata : :/ je vais aller les chercher…

Shika : Je viens avec toi, attends moi !

Hinata : Dépêche-toi !

Shika : Okay, okay j'arrive !

Couloir

9h00

Shika : J'espère qu'il a rien fais de mal à Ino parce que…

Hinata : Hé ! Kiba c'est mon ami compris ! Si tu le touches, je t'avertis, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Shika : M…mais…maieuh…T///T

Hinata : (C…c'est moi qui ai dit ça ?) D…désolée…

Shika : T.T C'est pas grave… (Vas-y avoue-lui ! MERDE !)

Hinata : Voila on y est !

Shika : Hinata je…t'aime et…Galère elle est déjà entrée…T.T

Hinata n'a rien entendu car, effectivement, elle se trouve déjà dans la chambre.

Hinata : Mh ? T'as dis quelque chose ?

Shika : Nan rien d'important…en fait si…heu nan…laisse tomber… (OUI !!! Et quelque chose qui va me prendre une éternité à te redire…si tu savais…)

Il entre dans la chambre, tout chamboulé.

Shika : I…Ino, ça va ?

Il s'assied à côté de son amie, comme Hinata.

Ino : Ah oui c'est v-vrai…Il faut y aller…

Hinata : Je passe devant avec Sakura. Shika-kun, occupe-toi d'Ino.

Shika : Okay.

Hinata et Sakura sortent de la pièce.

Shika : Ino, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ino : J…je…

Elle recommence à pleurer.

Ino : J'ai été tellement stupide Shika ! Je…je l'ai insulté et j'ai…j'ai vraiment gaffé parce que je l'aime ! Je voulais pas me l'avouer parce que j'étais ''hypnotisée'' par Sasuke mais…m-mais c'est lui que j'aime…

Shika : Ça va aller…Kiba va pas tenir. Et tu sais…avant de rentrer, j'ai tenté avoué a Hinata ce que je ressens pour elle mais quand j'ai relevé la tête elle était déjà rentrée…

Ino : *rires* Okay, on y va !

Elle essuie ses larmes et sort avec son ami.

Shika passe son bras autour de son épaule.

**Shikamaru : Baka no Kiba.**

**Auteure : Baka no INO !!**

**Ino : Pourquoi je suis si méchanteeuh !??!**

**Auteure : Parce que! Nah ! *sourire sadique***

**Sasuke : J'ai hâte de voir la suite…*regard à son Naruu-chan***

**Naruto : Tu me fais peur Ukkiii-chaaaan !!!!**


	5. Jour 3 Partie 2 : Marco ?

9h40

DERNIÈRES INFOS :

1 : Tous les ninjas sont présents.

2 : Ils déjeunent en attendant Kurenaï.

3 : Kiba boude un peu moins Ino et commencent progressivement à lui parler.

4 : Shika broie du noir en pensant a sa ''tentative échouée''

5 : Hinata ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a fait a ''Son'' Shika et est très inquiète et triste.

6 : Neji ne parle pas et se demande de qui Temari parlait. (Waaah il l'aime lui aussi !)

7 : Tenten a ouvert son Ipod et écoute ''I Am'' de Hilary Duff.

8 : Sasuke observe Naruto et respire son odeur ''sucrée''

9 : Sakura réfléchit à la déclaration de Kakashi et se demande si elle doit lui dire qu'elle l'aime…

Kurenaï arrive enfin et…

Kurenaï : Aujourd'hui on a certaines activités aquatiques pour vous, sauf pour 1 couple qui partira dans une station thermale qu'on a réservée juste pour eux.

Tous : Waaah *O*

Neji : LEE !!! Ne bave pas sur moi !!!

Kurenaï : Alors, procédons à la pige du couple gagnant. Chaque journée suivant les épreuves, un couple partira faire une activité en solo et vous ferez soit des activités, soit ce qui vous plaît.

Tous : Okay (Hochement de tête collectif *Naru : YOUPI ! ON FAIT LA VAGUE !! x'D*)

Kurenaï : Alors le couple gagnant est…

Roulement de tambour.

Kurenaï : En passant, les bains sont mixtes.

Sakura : Pas nous, pas nous…. (Je vais perdre mon innocence…T.T *Vouala pourquoi elle veut pas l'avouer a Kakashi XD*)

Kurenaï : *Comme par hasard* Kakashi et Sakura !

Tous sauf le couple : HAHAHA !!!!

Kakashi : (Je vais pouvoir lui avouer en paix *Auteur : Mais tu lui a déjà avoué U.U)

Sakura : NOOON !!!

Kurenaï : Et vous, vous allez commencer par jouer a ''Marco Polo'' XD

Tous : MAIS C'EST UN JEU DE GAMIN !!!

Début de la partie 2.

Kurenaï : Helloaw a tous ! L'émission d'aujourd'hui terminera par le voyage aux sources de Kakashi et Sakura, nous aurons la journée des autres participants en premier.

Piscine

10h13

Kurenaï : Alors on va faire simple : il faut essayer, au son, de ne pas toucher son coéquipier. L'équipe qui se touchera le moins gagnera 25 points. La perdant se verra soutirer 10 points.

Neji : Comment on décide qui va commencer ?

Kurenaï : Merci de te porter volontaire Neji U.U

Neji : J'aurais du fermer ma grande….

Kurenaï : Alors tu tourne 15 fois sur toi-même, les yeux fermés et après, tu dis ''Marco'' pour que les autres répondent ''Polo'' et tu dois toucher quelqu'un qui n'est pas Temari.

Neji : Okay…

10h14

Neji a touché Shikamaru.

Kurenaï : Neji !!! PAS LE DROIT AU BYAKUGAN !!!

Neji : Héhé !

Kurenaï : Si tu continues, on enlève vos 2 points ! Shikamaru, c'est ton tour.

Shika fait ses tours.

Shikamaru : Ooohwah…. (Lui il ne fait pas partie des Hyuuga c'est certain xD) M…Marco ?

Les autres : Polo !!! *quelques rires*

Shikamaru plonge et touche quelqu'un…il ouvre les yeux et…

Hinata : Mh ? *Baisse les yeux*

Shikamaru a la main sur la poitrine d'Hinata*Qui je rappelle, en Shippuden est assez…développée, imaginons maintenant (Quelques années après Shippuden)*

C'est Neji le premier à réagir qui frappe Shika en plein visage, ensuite, Sakura riposte.

Shika est au fond de l'eau.

Hinata : Il…il… (Est-ce qu'il a fait exprès ? Est-ce qu'il…il…)*Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes*

Neji : Hina-chan, est-ce que ça va ? *Tout d'un coup très inquiet*

Hinata : Non…heu oui…ah !

Elle sort de l'eau en larmes, en essayant d'expliquer quelque chose…

Shika : *Qui est sortit de l'eau* HINATA ! *Commence à courir pour la rejoindre*

Neji : Hé…

Temari : Laisse-le. Avec un peu de chance ils vont finir ensemble….

Ino : Si Shika se décide encore, ça devrait marcher.

Les autres : …Encore ?

Ino : L'a essayé tantôt, mais…elle l'a pas entendu…XD

Chambre Shika et Hinata.

10h35

Hinata est seule.

Hinata : Pour…pourquoi ??

Elle recommence à pleurer.

Shikamaru ouvre la porte brusquement et entre, très essoufflé.

Il referme la porte et s'assoit par terre, accoté contre le mur, en reprenant son souffle.

Shika : Hinata…je…je suis désolé…*Il baisse les yeux* J'ai pas fais exprès.

Hinata : *Ses yeux se remplissent encore de larmes* Sh…Shika…

Shika : *lève la tête* Qu…Quoi ? *Les yeux pétillants d'espoir*

Hinata se lève et s'accroupit devant Shikamaru. Elle caresse sa joue et commence à s'approcher de plus en plus.

Hinata : *Maintenant a quelques centimètres des lèvres de Shikamaru* Je…je t'aime…

Shikamaru : OoO Mo….

Hinata l'embrasse très timidement. Elle est rouge pivoine *Auteur : Est-ce que je l'ai fais rougir une fois avant ça O.o je crois pas….*

Hinata : *Se détache des lèvres de Shika**Recule beaucoup* D-désolé je sais pas c-ce qui m'a pris je…

C'est au tour de Shika de se lever *Auteur : Espèce de flemmard il a pas bougé depuis le début !* et d'aller embrasser Hina-chan sans dire un mot.

Shika : Moi aussi je t'aime, Hina-chan ^.^

Hinata : O///o P…Pour de vrai ?

Shika : Mais voui -.-''

Hinata : De vrai de vrai *elle le croit pas* ???

Shika : OUI !

Hinata : Youpli :3

Shika : Voui :D

Ils sont en train de se faire un gros câlin. (Chœurs : Ooooonnnh!!!)

La plage

11h26

Tour de Naruto depuis une trentaine de minutes.

Aucun couple ne s'est ''auto touché'' a part Kiba et Ino *Par exprès*

Kurenaï : Très bien on va arrêter ça là. Vous gagnez tous 15 points sauf Kiba et Ino qui en perdent...ah c'est vrai ils ont pas encore de points. On va les laisser comme ça. Vous avez le reste de votre journée de libre.

Les ninjas : Ouf !

Ino : Hé les filles ont va à la plage ?

Filles : Okay…

Neji : Y sont où Hinata et Shikamaru…ah ils arrivent ! .

Ces derniers se tiennent la main et ont le sourire immense.

Neji : :D YOUPI ça a marché !

Hinata : Hein ?

Ino : Nan rien, rien ^.^

Shika : -.-''

12h12

Les filles partent sur la plage et les gars restent là.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Lee : T.T ils vont parler de nous ou jouer a des jeux comme : Action ou vérité…on va être les victimes…

Sasu/Naru : Nous on risqueuh rien !

Neji : Sasuke, je te rappelle que, selon les filles, et aussi Naruto, t'es le plus beau mec ici?

Naruto : O///o maieuh….quoique c'est vrai que…

Sasuke : //

Les autres : *rires*

Naruto : Ah mais là j'ai faim…T.T

Sasuke : *désespéré*

Zone filles.

Ino : Okay ! On fait action ou vérité !

Toutes sauf Hinata : YAY !

Hinata : Mh…okay… (Je veux pas faire de mal a MON Shika :P)

Tema : JE commence ^.^

Autres : Ah non T.T actions et questions chiantes !

Tema : Dommage que Saku soit pas là, elle aurait avoué qu'elle aime Kakashi senseï !

Ino : T.T

Tema : INO ! Action ou vérité ?

Ino : On va y aller avec ACTION !

Tema : AH !!! Tu vas prendre Kiba dans tes bras, tu lui dis qu'il est l'homme de te vie et après tu l'embrasse !

Ino : QUOOOI ?!?!?

Tema : Héhé U.U

Ino : . Okay je vais le faire

Tenten : *Passe son bras autour de l'épaule d'Ino* je viens avec toi ma grande. Je vais te soutenir. (En même temps de serrer Lee :P)

Zone garçon

12h32

Naruto : 'tention Kiba, ya Ino qui sent vient.

Kiba : Mh… *Il continue à bouder Ino*

NOTE :

1 : Kiba est assit par terre avec Akamaru.

Ino arrive, le prend dans ses bras…

Ino : T…Tu es… l'homme de ma vie !

Et ensuite elle l'embrasse longtemps avant de partir en courant, toute rouge.

Kiba : G…ga…

Tenten : x'D *part rejoindre les filles*

Naruto : O.O Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ?

Sasuke : XD

Kiba : O.o

Neji : Allez Kiba, ressaisis toi, on sait tous qu'on fond, t'es amoureux d'Ino.

Lee : Va lui demander si tu peux lui parler, et gueule lui pas après.

Kiba : N…NON ! j'suis pas d'accord…elle m'a ass….Hééééé Leee !?!?!?


	6. Jour 3 partie 3 : Je t'aime !

Lee part rejoindre les autres…en traînant Kiba.

11h12

Lee : Ino-chan ^.^ *toujours en train de traîner Kiba, qui proteste faiblement.*

Ino : Quoi ? *encore toute rouge, encore plus en voyant Kiba…*

Lee : Viens avec nous, s't'eu plaît. Kiba et toi vous avez besoin de…parler je crois !

Les autres filles : Je suis d'accord !

Ino : T.T d'accoreuh…

Lee : ^.^

Kiba : .

11h34

Lee les a attirés loin des regards, et est parti. Il les surveille de loin. Ils ne se parlent pas, et Kiba fait mine de s'en aller.

Ino : Kiba… !

Kiba : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ino : Je suis désolée…je sais pas ce qui m'a pris et…

Kiba : Moi, je le sais. Tu es hypnotisé par ton ''Saskay-kun'' et tu penses pas que ça peut faire du mal aux autres, c'que tu dis. Je comprends pourquoi t'es encore célibataire.

Ino : K…Kiba je…

Kiba : Ino…désolé mais j'ai plus envie de te parler okay ? Tu m'as fait assez de mal comme ça. C'est sur qu'on va devoir travailler ensemble pour les épreuves mais…j'veux pas te parler.

Ino : Kiba !

Kiba : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Elle fige, en voyant le regard noir qu'il lui lance.

Ino : Tu…tu as tellement changé…Kiba…je…je t'aime…

Kiba : Hin ? O.o

Ino : *Se met à pleurer et se sauve en courant…*

Kiba : O.O

Lee : *Qui arrive en courant* Rah le con ! Suis-la !

Kiba : Maieuh…

Lee : ALLEZ !

Kiba : Okaay!!

Kiba commence à courir.

12h01

Kiba : Mais merde elle est où ?!

On entend des sanglots.

Kiba : I-Ino ?

? : Qui est là !?

Kiba : Ino c'est toi ?

? : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux …?

Kiba : Ino…t'es où ?

Ino : Je…

Kiba la voit sortir de derrière un arbre, puis, il lui saute dessus et l'accote sur un arbre légèrement brutalement. Ino laisse échapper un gémissement.

Kiba : Me fais plus jamais ça okay ?

Ino : F…faire quoi ? O.O

Kiba : Te sauver…et m'insulter aussi :D

Il l'embrasse en la retenant sur l'arbre.

Ino : MH !! Mmh... Mh mmh !

Kiba : *Se détache* Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Ino : je t'aime !

Et elle le re-embrasse.

Les filles

11h13

Temari : Bon bien puisque c'était son tour et qu'elle est partie je…

Tenten : NAN ! C'est moi qui prends sa place. Alors…HINATA !

Hinata : Vérité V.V

Tenten : T'aimes l'ananas depuis quand ?

Hinata : Hin ? Je mange des ananas depuis que je suis petite et j'aime ça…

Tenten : XD Naaan la tête d'ananas !

Hinata : Shikamaru ?

Temari : OUI !

Hinata : Aaah ! Bin en faites c'est compliqué…///

Tenten : Raconte ! ^.^

Hinata : Eh bien…

*DÉBUT DU FLASHBACK*

L'héritière Hyuuga marchait dans les rues devenues sombres de Konoha. Elle commença à trembler : Il faisait froid et l'atmosphère était…terrifiante.

Elle vit une bande de saoulons en train de parler et de rire très fort devant elle. Elle tenta de passer à leur droite.

Saoul 1 : Héé p'tite *hic* viens ici qu'on s'occupe de toi bien comme *hic* il faut !

Hinata : Désolée mais je dois rentrer et…

Un des hommes l'attrapa par la taille tandis qu'un autre s'avançait pour lui retirer ses vêtements.

Hinata : *Effrayée* Non ! Laissez-moi ! À l'aide !!!! À mmmh !!!!

Saoul 2 : Allez ta gueule et laisse toi faire *hic* !

Hinata : MMMH !

Elle sentit le sol se dérober, tomba par terre, vit que l'homme l'avait relâchée. Elle se roula en boule par terre et se boucha les oreilles. Elle entendit les bruits de coups…

? : Hep toi. Lève toi, c'est finit.

Hinata : *Attrape la main du jeune homme devant elle, qui l'aide a se relever.* M…merci… je…

? : Hinata ?

Hinata : heu… Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru : ^.^ Oui c'est moi.

Hinata : Ouf je pensais que je m'étais trompée de nom O.O

Shikamaru : XD okay, je vais te raccompagner.

Hinata : merci… c'est gentil.

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*

Tenten : C'EST MIGNON !

Temari : Tu l'aimes depuis ce temps là ? Waaah *O*

Tenten : J'crois qu'on peut arrêter de jouer là, ya pu assez de monde.

Kurenaï : Et le reste de leur journée se passa sur la plage, en multiples jeux et activités. On se revoit au prochain épisode pour voir la journée de Kakashi et Sakura !

**Auteure : Celui-là est un peu plus court…**

**Kiba : Il est parfait V.v**

**Ino : // **

**Auteure : Je vois…**

**P-S : Comme certains ont pu le constater, la publication a été pas mal vite pour le début maieuh, comme c'était déjà écrit c'est normal. Il se peut que ça prenne pas mal de temps avant de voir certains chapitres…Désolée **

**Je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la journée MA-GNI-FI-QUE de Kakashi et Sakura ! **

**Sakura : Magnifique mon œil…**


End file.
